Wish Come True
by Irrevocablyamanduh
Summary: Jealous? Alex Russo jealous of her brother and her best friend’s new relationship? Pfft, no way. Okay, maybe? Alright…yes! But was it only because Justin and Harper where becoming best friends…? Based off episode 221: Justin's New Girlfriend.


**Disclaimer: I stil don't own WoWP, I know; it breaks my heart. **

**Warning: Incest. Don't read if ya don't like it! **

**Based off episode 221; ****Justin's New Girlfriend.**

Justin knew something was up. He could always tell when his sister was upset. And he could tell she was still upset after she had made him and Harper make up, but why?

Justin didn't know either, so he went up to her room that night to talk to her. He found her writing something down into a bright purple book. When Alex saw him walk in, she slammed the book and hid it from his sight. He didn't care for the book, but he would later. He decided to use magic for something he wanted to for once, to see what Alex had been writing. But, he would wait. At the moment, he needed to see what was going on with his little sister.

"What do you want Justin?" Alex asked, acting like she didn't want her brother to be bothering her.

"Alex…what's going on? Is something wrong? I thought my friendship with Harper was okay with you now?"

Alex smiled, hiding the truth, "of course I'm fine…it's just…" Alex had to quickly think of a lie.

"You see, Dean and I are having some problems, you know. Wouldn't want to bore you about me and my boyfriend." Justin nodded, getting up.

"Well Alex, you can bother me. Anytime. About anything, remember that, okay?"

"Alright Justin, but I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm still exhausted from that stupid silent movie thing."

Justin laughed, and gave his sister a quick hug, shocks going through Alex's body. While walking out, Justin saw Alex pick up the journal.

He had to get his hands on that journal.

Later that night, Justin sneaked into Alex's room using a quiet spell so there was no way she would hear him. He looked and looked for the journal until he finally saw a bit of it under her pillow; he pulled it out from under the pillow silently, and walked out of her room.

_May 2, 2009._

_I'm just gonna skip the 'dear diary' crap._

_I think I'm falling in love with my older brother, and I don't know how to stop it. I mean, when him and Harper were starting to get close, I wasn't jealous because they were becoming friends...I was jealous because I was afraid they would fall in love, and start dating. I wish I was Harper, well without all the fruity outfits. That way my wish of dating Justin could happen. Maybe I'll use a spell. Just for one day. So I can see what dating Justin would be like. _

_Awwweee, Justin is soo sweet! He just came to check in on me! Of course, I had to lie and say me Dean and I were having problems, which was totally untrue cause' I broke up with the jerk last week. When Justin hugged me…I felt something._

_That's it. I'm doing the spell tomorrow to switch lifes with Harper, or some other girl Justin will date._

Justin was shocked.

Not a bad shocked, an excited shocked. You see, Justin secretly kind of liked his younger sister.

And he knew just what he was going to do…

-+_+_+_+_+_+-

The next day, before Alex could do a spell; Justin did his own. Making him non-related to Alex, and Harper's new older brother.

Alex awoke the next morning, ready to do the spell but before she could even get out of the bed her mother came up to her room.

"Alex! Sweetie, Harper and her cute older brother are here!"

_Harper had an older brother? Wait…_

Alex quickly ran to Justin's room to see exercising equipment. She then ran back to her room, put her hair in a messy bun and put on some black shorts with a white t-shirt and a black vest, along with a peace necklace. Looking in the mirror, happy with her appearance she ran downstairs.

And not to her surprise, there was Justin, sitting with Harper. Alex decided to play along, acting stupid. Maybe she did the spell in her sleep?

"Oh hey Harper…did you come over to hang out?" Harper came over and whispered to Alex.

"Umm, no. Actually I came over to watch Max, remember? You have a date with Justin?"

"Oh." Alex nodded, excitingly. She was going out with Justin!

"Alright sweetie, your dad and I are going out to see a movie, we'll be back in a few hours. Harper's here to watch Max, so you can go out."

Her parents left, and Harper went up stairs to find Max, so Alex sat down to the couch next to Justin.

"Hey Justin!" Justin smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Umm Justin?"

"Yes Alex?

"How long have we been going out?"

"Umm about two months now, why?" Justin was wondering if Alex knew he had casted the spell, but Alex was still wondering how she was able to cast it in her sleep.

"Oh, no reason. Just lost track, but anyway come on lets go. Where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought we would go out to get something to eat and maybe see a movie?"

"Mmkay sounds good."

"Justin! That was the greatest time I've ever had!" Alex had told Justin while they were standing next to her front door.

Justin leaned in to kiss Alex goodbye, and when their lips meat Alex jumped because of the electric chock that went through her body. Embarrassed, Alex hid her red face. "Sorry!"

"It's fine Alex, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow! Text me later?"

"I…love you too, and okay. Bye!" As Justin walked away, Alex walked inside and jumped up and down with happiness, she had gotten her wish to go on a date with Justin! But she knew things couldn't stay like this forever, so she did a spell for things to go back to normal…

--

Alex woke up that morning, not knowing if the whole thing was a dream or not, and if Justin was back to being her brother. So she got up to go see if he was back in his room, and sure enough he was.

He was asleep, and had a huge smile on his face, and he was holding her purple journal!

"JUSTIN!"

"Huh…oh...what!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing with my journal?!"

Justin got up and laughed, walking over to Alex; he handed her the journal back and whispered into her ear;

"Making your wish come true..."

**Sorry to just end it like that, but I think I was getting wayyy to into it. Review pleaseee! (:**

**3 Mandy**

**Oh, and by the way; I still need that beta! :D**


End file.
